


The Mighty Sock Hoarder

by evergrove



Series: The Dragon and Her Swan [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrove/pseuds/evergrove
Summary: Maleficent and Emma have moved in together even though they are still hovering between being friends with benefits and a romantic relationship. Emma finds out some things about her dragon.





	The Mighty Sock Hoarder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofsilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofsilence/gifts).



Maleficent had developed a weird affection for socks. Starting from the early spring days she never wore socks - unless her outfit demanded - but when autumn came, she had quite a collection of socks to choose from. Kittens, puppies, dragons, butterflies, bats, every cute animal you can imagine (and then some, because she altered some socks with magic and they had creatures Emma had never seen).

She used magic to alter the quality of the socks too. She bought cotton socks, because they were cheaper, and then magically altered the material to silk, so they would feel better on her skin. _Maleficent, the mighty sock hoarder_ , that's what Emma had named her. But Emma didn't want to tease her about it, the sock collection was too endearing.

Emma had found out about the socks when Maleficent had moved in with her after the harvest festival. They were still hovering between being friends with benefits and a romantic relationship but that didn't stop them. They enjoyed each other's company and Emma's house was big enough for one dragon. Or that's what she thought. The sock collection was impressive so Mal decided to sleep in Emma's room and use her own room for her possessions only. Emma thought there was something not quite right about the logic, but who was she to contradict a dragon?

One night they were getting ready to bed and Mal wore the cutest socks. They were fluffy, but silky, a baby polar bear embroidered on them, and honestly, kind of hilarious because the sexy negligee Mal also wore didn't exactly match the mood of the socks.

"Brr, it's cold in here," Emma whined as she reached for the blankets.

"I adjusted the thermostat because it was so hot in here."

Emma stared at Mal. "Hot? In Maine? In November? Are you kidding me?"

"Well, this human form of me does not behave the same way as your human body. It was hot, I adjusted the temperature. Is there a problem?"

"Yeaaah, I'm freezing."

"You're not wearing socks, that's why you're freezing," Mal said and in an instant had a similar pair of fluffy socks in her hand that she herself was wearing. These had otters on them. "Here, put these on."

"What good does a pair of socks do, I could just as easily adjust the temp," Emma grumbled but complied and put the socks on. A strange sense of warmth filled her. "Wait, what happened?"

"I put a little spell on them. To keep my Swan warm," Mal smiled and slid under the covers. "Regina's always complaining to me that you never remember magic, and it seems she's right."

Emma ignored the remark and turned to snuggle Mal. She fit perfectly in her arms. "Hush."

"Is the temperature fine? I meant no harm adjusting it."

"Yeah, you'll keep me warm. Like always."

Mal gently stroked her hair until she was drifting into sleep.

"Next time I want unicorn socks, with rainbows," Emma mumbled as sleep took over.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: DS / The thermostat fight


End file.
